Please Set Me Free
by LoverAndRival
Summary: Renji is a whore who is owned by Aizen. Can Renji capture the heart of Ichigo, who doesn't even know he exists, and finally be free? AU AxR & hopefully IxR a bit Ooc


Hello there!! This is my very first bleach fan-fiction, so i'm really nervous on what you think of it. I know the characters are a bit OOC, but I hope they're aren't bad. I beg of you to read and review.

I also don't own bleach, I simply just come up with wierd situations for the characters in my head :D

* * *

Chapter 1

The man on top of him slammed into him repeatedly, not caring he gave the whore below him any pleasure or not. Skin hitting skin had lost its rhythm only moments ago, as the large aggressive man fell prey to his most basic primal instincts as he drove into the thinner frame below him. Release. With a final powerful thrust, he came inside the awaiting red head below him.

Renji laid upon the white silken sheets and pillows that cascaded across the floor that was distinctly portrayed as a giant bed in this room. He lazily watched his last pleased customer of the night leave through the only exit visible in the room. He knew a large amount of cash would be waiting for him for his night's activities. Renji was, of course, on of the more popular male prostitutes working in the "Kitten's Den", very notorious whore house in this district of the city. Even straight men wanted to a have a taste of the wild beast that was Renji.

Slowly rising, knowing and expecting the soreness that would be found in nether regions, he moved cautiously out of the room through a secret passage, that lead to the baths used only by the 'employees' of "Kitten's Den". As he cleaned and washed himself with lavender and other exotic smells, the room would be cleaned for the next it would be used.

Washing himself thoroughly, Renji checked his body for the obvious signs of bruising on his pale skin. Not all the bruises would be noticeable right away, other by sensitivity, for most of his body was covered in black tribal-like tattoos. A lot of his customers' liked to bruise the area around the wild markings; it gave them a feeling of dominance over the exotic creature that they were screwing.

Knock, knock; upon wood.

Without invitation, in walked the shortest among the girls that worked there. Rukia stood in her miniature glory, her private areas barely covered by the red lingerie; she stared down her nose to the one person in this world that was the closest thing to a real family to her.

"Hurry up, Ren," she tilted her head and folded her arms across her chest, trying to show her disapproval; "Some us need to use this bath also."

Renji gave an amused snort, "Like you really need to use it, you're still wearing the same outfit I saw you wearing earlier." Rukia was indeed still wearing the same revealing outfit she had started the night in. It wasn't that no perverted bastard didn't have his eyes on her or didn't want her; it was that she was 'reserved'. A rich noble had bought her for every night she stayed here, not for sex but for the opposite. The guy had done it to keep men away from the girl he was bout to adopt into his family. All because of Rukia's older sister, who had abandoned her as an infant right after their parents died, had a fling with the man, making him promise to find and watch over her little sister.

Renji was sad that he was losing Rukia to a stranger, but he was happier that she was leaving this hell hole in a matter of days to live a better life outside.

"Whatever," Rukia gave a very unlady-like snort, "Anyways I cam in to tell you that you were in there longer than what the man paid for, but don't worry he paid for the extra time before he left," a cruel and mischievous smile came across her face as she recalled the details of the man quickly paying after being threatened by their Mistress.

"And?"

"And you have an hour before those high schoolers walk past upfront before their morning classes start," Rukia gave Renji a knowing look before turning on her heel and left him there soaking in the bath. Renji couldn't stop the smile from fighting its way to his face; he was literally glowing like a school boy with a crush. Which was true and yet reversed; he had a crush on a young man in high school.

Two months ago, when Renji had an extremely long night and couldn't go to sleep, he stood by one of the front window out towards the street when he heard laughing from outside his view. Out around the corner came a group of kids. A jumbo breasted dimbo, a virgin four-eyed nerd, a tall Mexican monster, and, without a doubt in his mind, an orange haired angel. Renji's breath froze in his lungs and he had forgotten how to breathe until the young man left his sight.

It didn't take Renji long to figure out their school and route schedule, and even shorter time for his closest friend, Rukia, to figure out Renji's new sleeping schedule and the love interest he was trying to keep a secret. Not that Rukia wasn't helpful in her own way; she had once gone out there, without Renji's knowing on one day when he couldn't stay awake after a rough session, she had asked the kid his name. Ichigo.

Renji like the name, and dreamt of calling it out during his fantasized dreams of love making. Not the mindless sex he did with his customers.

Quickly getting dressed, throwing his long hair into a quick pony tail, Renji went to his favorite window and waited for the vision of heaven to stroll by without ever knowing he even existed in this world. About half the people at "Kitten's Den' were standing or sitting around the window, also waiting to see Renji's crush walk by. It had become a favorite past time act around this hour, to watch and wait for the boy to stroll by and for them to comment on how Renji had good tastes and how they should lure the innocent boy inside for Renji so that he could have a night of passion with him.

Renji always turned the idea down. He wanted to have a relationship with Ichigo, not be some whore in some place in Ichigo's history.

They didn't have to wait long before out walked the gang with Ichigo talking and flirting with the girl dimbo about what Renji could only imagine. Ichigo looked wonderful and beautiful in his school uniform, like he did almost every day. And within a blink of an eye, Ichigo had walked out of view, not once glancing in the general direction of the building or Renji.

When Ichigo had entered Renji's sight, he felt overwhelmed with butterflies in his stomach, the empty void in his heart felt filled, and he felt madly in love all over again. Once Ichigo was gone, he kept envisioning the image if Ichigo over and over again in his head, holding onto the only warmth he had in this cold place of his life.

Murmurs from his friends encouraged him to hold onto this feeling and hope. They cared about him and wanted him to be happy because they were all stuck in this hell to whore away their bodies for money to stay alive when no one outside in the real world ever wanted them.

"Everyone," the Mistress's voice was picked up from over everyone's voices. The old woman, with her hair in a tight bun, looked over everyone with her grey diluted eyes, making sure she had everyone's attention. Her voice and face were grim, "You all know that I can't be doing this kind of business forever."

She was interrupted by everyone disagreeing with her; Renji sat back against the frame of the window, quiet and still as he awaited the news.

"Now, now, everyone. We all knew this was coming," the Mistress raised her hands, warding off any more complaints and interruptions. "I have decided to hand this business over to my only son and child, Aizen, and his friend, Gin."

Outrage erupted from everyone, including Renji. Aizen and Gin were sadistic bastards, who would probably do more harm here then ever good. Not to mention it was already getting hard for Renji to avoid the requests from Aizen for sessions, and trying to keep the appearance of being busy. Now Aizen would know if Renji was really busy with a customer, or alone and vulnerable. A shiver ran up Renji's spine.

"Now everyone this is my final decision and there will be no changing it. Aizen and Gin will begin their control this after noon and will continue until final notice," the Mistress left them there in their silent disbelief. It felt like when all their real families had left and disowned them; abandoned to be fed upon by wolves.

Renji met the eyes of Rukia; she knew that Renji would have a hard road to travel after this point. He began to wonder if he would ever get the chance to capture a glimpse of Ichigo again, or what would happen to him or Ichigo if Aizen were to find out that Renji had a love interest that wasn't him.

* * *

Please review. I want to know what you think and what I should improve on. This a work in progress, so i need you to help me improve it.

Also as warning, next chapter might contain rape :D Aizen is horny and wants some Renji action.


End file.
